Parent Talk
by just like an apple
Summary: apa yang dilakukan Fugaku, bapak-bapak stoic, saat anaknya minta restu berubah haluan
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Sadly, mine just the plot.**

**Warning**

**AU, Mengandung konten BL (SN) so DLDR, mencoba mengikuti kaidah bahasa yang baik dan benar tapi tak bisa.**

**Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita dengan Author lain itu tidak sengaja karena ini murni hasil pemikiran otak author yang seadanya.**

**Parent's Talk**

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…"

Fugaku yang saat itu sedang duduk santai sambil membaca koran sorenya tidak merespon panggilan anak bungsunya, hanya menurunkan koran sorenya dan menatap anak bungsunya dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" sedangkan Mikoto yang hanya duduk-duduk menemani suaminya mulai penasaran.

Merasa ayah dan ibunya mendengarkan, Sasuke melanjutkan "Hn. Aku..."

Uchiha Fugaku. Seperti yang semua orang tau, Fugaku adalah sosok yang tegas dan kaku kalau ditilik dari marga dan ekpresi mukanya. Fugaku adalah seorang dari sekian banyak Uchiha yang berhasil mengembangkan bisnis Uchiha kebidang baru. Insting tajam dalam bisnis, aura dan wibawa bapak-bapak berkelas dengan istri cantik, usaha yang sukses dan dua anak laki-laki yang tampan, berpendidikan dan juga bisa diandalkan. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah taraf sukses untuk semua suami dan ayah didunia.

Mestinya tidak ada beban berat lain lagi yang Fugaku pikirkan selain menilai-nilai orang yag sering mengajak bergabung untuk bisnis yang menguntungkan atau mereka-reka masa depan perusahaan dengan melihat perbandingan mata uang dan harga saham atau sejenis itulah…

Tapi nyatanya, salah satu anaknya yang diam-diam ia banggakan walaupun tak pernah Fugaku tunjukkan secara terang-terangan kali ini jadi beban pikirannya. Tadi sore, Sasuke, anak bungsunya itu meminta (kalau bisa dibilang meminta) restu padanya dan istrinya kalau dia hubungan dengan anak bungsu Namikaze. Fugaku kenal betul anak itu. Anak kelebihan hormon yang kelewat ceria dan berisik. _Copy-P_aste dari sahabatnya, Namikaze Minato.

Istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, sebenarnya tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah mau dengan siapa saja anaknya berhubungan, selama anak-anaknya bahagia, lagipula Mikoto tidak terlalu kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke tadi sore, karena naluri seorang ibu itu luar biasa. Jadi masalahnya disini sekarang adalah Fugaku yang galau.

Mikoto yang daritadi duduk disofa dikamar mereka sudah bosan melihat suaminya yang seperti anak remaja ababil yang merenung depresi memikirkan nasibnya yang tragis karena melawan dunia...

"Sudahlah Anata, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak mau kau mati muda dan jadi janda" Fugaku yang masih duduk merenung (seorang uchiha tidak melamun) dikursi hanya menoleh dengan muka yang sedikit kesal kearah istrinya. Mikoto yang dapat lirikan hanya tertawa renyah, tawa yang sangat disukai Fugaku. "Huftt... Baiklah Tuan Fugaku…", Mikoto merilekskan tubuhnya, mengambil beberapa bantal sofa dan menumpuknya dibelakang untuk bantalan tubuhnya sebelum merebahkan badan disofa "…ayo sini." lanjutnya sambil merentangkan tangan, mengundang Fugaku untuk ikut tidu

Tanpa pikir panjang, Fugaku menelungupkan badannya diatas Mikoto, kepalanya mengambil posisi dibawah bahu kanan istrinya , sedangkan tangannya mulai memeluk punggung Mikoto. Posisi yang sering Fugaku lakukan kalau sedang bermanja-manja dengan istrinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak yang pasti. Tapi sebenarnya pernah dilihat Itachi. Merasakan Fugaku sudah nyaman dengan posisinya, Mikoto mulai membelai surai raven suaminya yang mulai keabuan itu.

"Jadi... kau sudah tau Miko?" entah mengapa fugaku merasa 20 tahun lebih muda karena kepalanya dielus-elus.

"Tidak juga, aku pun terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakannya"

"Hn?"

"Yaaah… aku memang agak curiga dengan kedekatan mereka dan bisa menduganya. Tapi tetap saja kan…" tambahnya, tau kalau suaminya itu kurang puas dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Hn."

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" masih mengelus-ngelus rambut suaminya, Mikoto bertanya _to the point _"Kau pasti sudah sadar sendiri kan kalau Sasuke sudah besar, dia juga pasti tau apa risiko kedepannya, dan Sasuke itu anakmu Fugaku, sifat kalian tidak jauh berbeda…" Mikoto berhenti membelai rambut suaminya "Walaupun dia berkata ingin meminta restu, aku yakin sekali anak itu hanya memberitahu kita dan tidak peduli dengan restu." kata Mikoto agak sedikit merajuk ditelinga Fugaku "Tapi anak itu memang begitu…" kali ini Mikoto hanya memeluk leher Fugaku.

"Hn."

Yah... sebenarnya Fugaku pun tahu akan percuma juga memikirkan Sasuke sampai sebegitunya, anak itu adalah anaknya. Fugaku hanya butuh waktu merenungi nasib kenapa bisa-bisanya anak-anaknya mengkhianatinya... Sudah tentu, dengan usianya yang sekarang, selain masalah perusahaan Fugaku juga ingin mainan kan… Dia juga ingin punya cucu...

"Aku hanya butuh waktu Miko" sebelum menutup mata dan menghirup aroma istrinya itu dan mengecupnya dileher.

"Fhufhu.. Aku jadi ingin tau apa kabarnya Kushina dan Minato-kun kalau anaknya diambil paksa oleh Uchiha lagi"

"Hn…" Fugaku jadi ingat Minato yang misuh dan meraung-raung padanya. Memintanya meyakinkan Itachi apakah Itachi benar-benar serius saat tiba-tiba mengumumkan hubungannya dengan anak sulungnya yang terkenal galak dan langsung melamar ditempat saat kedua keluarga itu makan malam bersama.

"Bilang Kakashi untuk atur ulang semua jadwalku dengan Namikaze Corp. dan anak perusahaanya enam bulan kedepan Miko". Fugaku tiba-tiba pusing mengingat acara makan malam yang seharusnya damai dan tenang itu berakhir dengan terjalinnya hubungan Uchiha - Namikaze dengan ricuh, penuh dengan kata makian dan sangat tidak elit.

"Ha'i Fugaku-sama" Mikoto kembali tertawa.

Jadi, walaupun tegas, kaku dan selalu bermuka serius, ternyata Fugaku tetap tidak bisa menang melawan anak-anaknya yang memang mewarisi gen keras kepalanya. Apalagi istri tercintanya ini santai-santai saja mengetahui kedua anak lelakinya putar balik haluan.

"Teme, kau sudah beritahu Fugaku-jiichan dan Mikoto-baachan?"

"Hn." Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya hanya ber'hn' ria sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa mereka marah dan menentang Teme?" Tidak menyerah, Naruto mulai menguncang-guncangkan lengan Sasuke yang memang duduk disampingnya.

"Hn." Merasa kacamata yang dipakainya agak merosot gara-gara guncangan Naruto, Sasuke membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil tetap fokus kebuku yang dibacanya.

"Teme!"

"Kau berisik, Dobe."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebal. Apa Sasuke tidak tau ini sangat penting bagi Naruto. Heiii… Demi ftv, drama india dan telenovela yang suka ditontonnya diam-diam, ayahnya itu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Jadi Sasuke tidak tau saja, kejadian saat Naruto memberi tau Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya bisa dijadikan film durasi dua jam layak tayang setiap jam delapan malam yang pasti disukai ibu-ibu.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk liburan seminggu kedepan," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentil bibir itu.

"Iteeeee… Dasar Teme!" Makin sebal karena bibirnya disentil dan jawaban yang tidak jelas.

"Dan Tou-san berharap kau bisa memberinya cucu" setelahnya Sasuke merangkul pemuda itu dan mengecupnya tepat dibibir.

**Want to flame? Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Sadly, mine just the plot.**

**Warning**

**AU, Mengandung konten BL (SN) so DLDR, mencoba mengikuti kaidah bahasa yang baik dan benar tapi tak bisa.**

**Apabila terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita dengan Author lain itu tidak sengaja karena ini murni hasil pemikiran otak author yang seadanya.**

**Parent's Talk**

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Kadang dia heran sendiri kenapa dulu ia bisa suka, cinta lalu menikah dengan Minato. Orang yang bersangkutan sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan sebelah tangan menopang kepala tepat di tengah alis, pose yang menurut Minato sendiri keren.

"Aku gagal Kushina..." katanya tanpa ditanya."Aku telah gagal..." Minato mendramatisir keadaan dengan suara agak tercekat. Kushina hanya memutar mata, bosan, dengan drama suaminya. Seumur hidup Kushina mengenal Namikaze Minato, ia tau benar kalau dulu suaminya ini tidak begini. Maksudnya, Minato yang dulu, sebelum menikah dengannya adalah seorang yang hangat dan berkharisma. Dengan mata yang menyipit saat tersenyum charming, dan sikapnya yang menjujung sopan santun serta menghargai wanita. Siapa yang tidak akan suka dengan pria itu? Wanita normal manapun yang diperlakukan baik dan dikasih senyuman maut Minato pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. Tapi kenapa belakangan ini setelah punya anak sikapnya malah berubah? Minato memang masih menjadi Minato dengan sejuta kharismanya, tapi kenapa malah jadi heboh dan alay begini? Suka mendramatisir keadaan dan sangat-sangat berlebihan. Kushina memang pernah membaca artikel tentang pubertas kedua manusia diusia tante-tante dan oom-oom (kira-kira diusianya sekarang)diweb langganannya, tapi karena sanksi dan merasa tidak mengalaminya, jadi ia tidak tau kenapa suaminya bisa jadi begini. Apa artikel itu benar? Entahlah…

Okee... okee... Masalahnya disini sekarang bukan kajian ilmiah artikel web atau misteri kenapa Minato jadi alay. Saat ini Minato lagi galau, karena tadi, anak bungsu yang paling disayang olehnya, mengatakan kalau dia mau kabur atau kawin lari atau sekalian mati saja (yaa... anaknya memakai ketiga alasan tidak konsisten itu) kalau Minato tidak memberikan restu atas hubungannya dengan Uchiha bungsu.

"Dulu..." Minato memberi jeda supaya terdengar tragis "hal ini terjadi pada Kyuu-chan…" tidak sadar kalau anak sulungnya sudah tidak pantas memakai embel-embel anak kecil, kali ini Minato menunduk dengan kedua tangan menopang kepala dipelipis, terlihat sangat terpukul, depresi dan stress. Kushina yang masih didepan pintu belum memberi tanggapan, menunggu kalimat suaminya yang belum selesai. "Sekarang, setelah mereka mengambil Kyuu-chan dariku, mereka juga akan merampas Naru, Kushina!" suara Minato agak tinggi dan penuh emosi diakhir kalimat dengan mata yang berkilat. Untung saja setting Minato kali ini diruang kerja, bukan ditebing terjal dengan hujan deras plus petir menyambar-nyambar dan dengan pistol ditangan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Minato." Kushina sudah cukup dengan adegan sinetron antara anak dan suaminya tadi, tak perlu bonus drama lagi. Karena Kushina bukan ibu-ibu yang suka sinetron.

Merasa ditanggapi dingin, Minato mengangkat kepala menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dalam pikirannya muncul berbagai banyak spekulasi dan untung saja, sekali lagi, ini bukan sinetron. Jadi Kushina tidak akan mendengar suara-suara hati yang sering ada diftv saat tokoh utamanya galau dengan perasaannya pada si dia yang tadinya musuh sekarang jadi suka.

Dulu, saat anak sulungnya positif tidak bisa memberikan keturunan, Minato memberikan tanggung jawab itu pada anak bungsunya. Tapi ternyata harapan itu musnah sudah tadi sore. Harapan punya cucu kembar (kalau bisa), laki-laki dan perempuan, yang akan membuat kantor Minato berantakan dengan berbagai macam mainan disana-sini tidak akan pernah terwujud. Memikirkannya Minato merasa sakit dibelah kiri dada.

Minato sudah susah payah bekerja, menjalankan perusahaan dengan cabang dimana-mana, tidak bisa dirasakan oleh keturunannya. Kalau tau akan begini, Minato akan mengejar cita-citanya yang lain menjadi presenter terkenal sekaligus artis. Mungkin bisa dimulai dari pemeran figuran yang hanya lewat-lewat dengan baju ngejreng warna-warni untuk sinetron jam delapan atau mungkin acara musik berkoreografi sangat menarik dan menggembirakan itu.

Karena tatapan protes pada istrinya tidak mempan, Minato menidurkan kepalanya, kali ini kedua tangannya dilipat untuk bantalan kepala. Tidak segera menenangkan suaminya, Kushina mengarah kesamping pintu berniat menyalakan lampu. Aneh rasanya membicarakan hal seperti ini gelap-gelap.

"Sudah kubilang, Kau terlalu berlebihan" Kushina berjalan kearah Minato setelah mengambil minuman di minibar yang memang tersedia diruang kerja Minato. Meletakkan minuman dan mengelus punggung Minato sehingga ayah dua anak itu menoleh kesamping dan memandang istrinya dengan wajah ngambek.

Kushina yang melihat wajah ngambek suaminya jadi geli sendiri. Mau tertawa tapi tak enak juga. Masalahnya sekarang tidak pas dijadikan bahan candaan kalau dilihat dari segi Minato. Jadi Kushina memilih untuk duduk dipangkuan suaminya sehingga kepala Minato kini bersandar pada Kushina. Minato sendiri hanya diam sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya sehingga ia yakin istrinya tidak akan terjatuh.

"Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto, Minato" Kushina mulai berbicara setelah dirasa suaminya selesai mengutarakan unek-uneknya "Aku bisa merasakannya" mengecup puncak kepala suaminya, Kushina melanjutkan. "Kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana mereka saat bersama? Sasuke sangat menjaga dan menyayangi Naruto." Tidak banyak berkomentar, karena memang tidak banyak yang bisa dibicarakan, lagipula Kushina tau menentang sekeras apapun, Minato terlalu sayang pada kedua anaknya, apalagi untuk membiarkan anaknya kabur dan mati sia-sia. Walaupun itu hanya gertakan Naruto saja.

Ya. Minato sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Naru-chan kesayangannya akan baik-baik saja jika bersama Uchiha itu karena diam-diam Minato sangat memperhatikan (bukan mengintip) tiap detail kelakuan dan ekspresi anaknya saat Uchiha bungsu datang berkunjung kerumah atau saat anaknya menceritakan Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal yang dimata Minato entah kenapa ekspresi itu kelihatan seperti ekspresi bahagia. Minato tau Naru-channya akan baik-baik saja karena Uchiha Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto sama seperti dirinya memperlakukan Kushina.

Minato hanya butuh waktu. Menerima kenyataan masa depan tidak akan seindah yang ia rencanakan. Kalau bertemu Uchiha Fugaku, Minato akan memarahinya. Anggap saja pelampiasan stress karena kesal. Impian punya cucu yang lucu-lucu benar benar tidak bisa tercapai. Ahh... kalau ingat itu, Minato jadi galau lagi kan. Dasar… Padahal hal yang sama yang juga terjadi dengan Uchiha Fugaku.

**Owari**

**Want to flame? Feel free to review.**


End file.
